Crystal Empire: Alternate Ending
by Shining Armor
Summary: Sombra was turned to crystal and shattered right? My interpretation of what should have happened
1. Chapter 1

Have you heard of the Crystal Empire?

Well remember the tyrant ruler 'King Sombra?'

Apparently once the crystal heart was reunited with the crystal ponies, he was turned to crystal, shattered and killed right?

Wrong!

This is what really happened after Sombra's defeat…

Celestia stood outside the empire (having just raised the sun), which was now basked in ribbons of pastel light ascending from the top of the castle's tallest tower she smiled, Equestria was the way it should be in glorious peace, for now!

The small kingdom was once again restored to its former glory and shimmered in the sun.

The white alicorn began to walk towards it, smiling.

She was glad that Twilight and her friends had succeeded in protecting it from the evil tyrant's clutches of slave labour and misery!

Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance and landed flat on her face.

'What the hay?' the regal pony cursed as she picked herself up and looked at the ground, there lying in the tufty grass was a small charcoal coloured unicorn colt she gasped as she recognised the swirls on his horn.

Her brother.

King Sombra.

Time stood still.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun goddess stood mouth agape, was she dreaming?

A harsh smack in the face told her not, it was her little brother lying there exposed to any and all danger, her brother the tyrant ruler of the Crystal Empire.

It wasn't possible.

He was dead.

Shattered by the crystal heart propelled by said pony's positive emotions.

But lying there not a meter away was a young unicorn colt, it was clear as crystal (pun not intended)that he was unconscious but breathing.

Her instincts reacted first as she without hesitation magically levitated him onto her back and made a sprint for the empire's local hospital, she hurried through the center bumping into several ponies, who in turned stumbled and then bowed.

The door was ten meters away.

Eight.

Five.

Two.

One.

She bolted inside.

'Somepony! Anypony! Help!' Celestia cried, tears streaming freely down her face like twin waterfalls, a mini neighagra falls even.

A lemon coated crystal pegasus with a lime mane looked up curiously to see what all the commotion was about and bowed to the regal alicorn who was now sobbing loudly.

'Umm, Princesses Celestia, is everything ok?' She asked as she flew over, she saw the unconcious unicorn and nodded

'Oi! Somepony get me a gurney and room set up!' she yelled suddenly making the grieving princess jump as her baby brother was loaded on.

Feeling the release of his weight made the alicorn's ears droop.

'Save him' she whispered hoarsely her voice cracking.

The young yellow filly nodded 'Well do anything and everything in our power we can' she explained kindly. She sighed.

'Princess I know this is a lot to take in but, just prepare for the worst. ' she whispered as she walked through the double doors leaving a horrible empty void of silence behind her.

Author's note:

Sorry about the grammar.

I am using my kindle fire's document maker which isn't the best, but hey at least it works...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scarlet orbs slowly opened to a blinding light, he quickly squeezed them shut again with a groan.

The place reeked of antiseptic, and he shot straight back under the itchy covers, his nose blocke.

An occasional 'beep' emitted from the box next to him acompnied by some green line that dashed upwards.

He turned over into the crisp pure white sheets, taking the covers with him as he squirmed trying to get comfortable.

'Oh! I give up! This bed is so uncomfy!" Sombra growled, the unicorn colt flopped onto his belly and started up at the ceiling, pinkish white.

Like his sister's coat.

He sighed, he just missed her so much, she had always been there for him when he needed her was he ever there for her?

No.

All the times he had needed her help, for example when he was bullied how she defended him and to the day he turned evil, despite everything she was there for him and he paid her back by turning evil.

He wanted his sister, what he would do to see her again.

He was starting straight into her pinkish purple eyes.

'What the hay?' he yelled falling over the bed with a crash followed by his head poking wearily up at her.

'Tia!' Sombra yelled he picked himself up clumsily and ran towards her and tackled her into a loving hug, which was returned. The older monarch wrapped her feathered wings around her sibling and nuzzled him close.

His coat was covered in bruises and cuts, but she didn't care, she just wanted to keep him safe, she smiled.

'Come on Sombra, let's get out of here' she said ruffing up his wispy black mane.

'I thought I had to stay here over night!' the younger unicorn protested.

Celsestia sighed before looking directly into his eyes,

'Sombra you have been out for a month.'


	4. Chapter 4

A pink blur shot a across Golden Oak Library, jittering with excitement, the pony's name was Pinkie Pie, the most excitable pony in Ponyville; no scratch that, Equestria.

'Oh I can't believe you're a princess now, Twilight! This would make a super duper party for me to hold! I mean, its not everyday your best pony friend forever for life becomes a alicorn!' she said, all in a rush 'It's just so amazing!'

Princess Twilight Sparkle laughed and fluttered her newly granted wings 'Yes, it was a surprise Pinkie, I am going to be the very best princess I can be!'

Suddenly she was met by a warm, hard smack on the back, startled by the sudden assault Twilight fell onto her face her wings splayed out onto the carpet 'Rainbow Dash; that wasn't funny!'

Rainbow nodded and her ears drooped as she let out a nervous giggle, she landed on the floor, with her wings still extended, her cyan coat was as messy as usual and her multi-coloured rainbow main was in its signature style.

'Ha! Sorry about that Twilight!' she replied apologetically 'Could I borrow the new Daring Do book?'

Twilight nodded 'Of course Rainbow, it's just over there!' she smiled as the sporty mare ran off, as if her life depended on it over to the selves dedicated to the famous, best selling Daring Do books and delved into it her rose eyes sparkling.

A gentle beat of trotting made the pony trio, look up and an earth pony with a mud speckled coat walking it, with a basket of apples perched on her back.

'Howdy, Twilight!' she greeted merrily her southern accent softened as she walked over, the basket swaying; in danger of toppling over any minute.

'Ah, figures Y'all would like some apples, ya know cos ya like 'em so much' she placed them on the table, and Twilight started in awe at the large variety of fruit.

'Thanks AJ!' she smiled, as the farmhand adjusted her Stetson.

'Oh Twilight, its no big deal'

Suddenly spike burped up a letter in a flurry of green flames.

'Girls! Princess Celestia wants us in Canterlot immeditley!'


End file.
